


Gay bars and secret crushes

by NonbinoDino13



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bi Derek Morgan, Bi Spencer Reid, Case, F/F, M/M, Moreid, Mutual Pinning, Orginal Charaters, POV Changes, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective David Rossi, Protective Derek Moragn, Unsub - Freeform, mutual obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinoDino13/pseuds/NonbinoDino13
Summary: On a new case some feelings get uncovered. Will they catch this unsub? Will friendships be lost? I honestly don’t even know myself
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my crappy righting but here you go, also sorry for the POV changing so much I was trying to set things up.

DEREK POV

3:06 a.m.  
“Someone better be dead to be calling me this early” I groan into my phone.  
“That’s very unfortunate wording Derek seeing as multiple family’s with kids have been killed.” J.J. snaps.  
I mean she’s right, I probably should have said that but she usually isn’t this grumpy.  
“Sorry honey, I’ll be right in.” I respond and the line cuts off.  
What’s wrong with her?

—

J.J. POV

Everyone bores the plane. Me and Hotch are the only ones who really know much about the case so far, seeing as we were the only ones in the office when I reached the file. I know I really should have looked at it better, but when I saw those photos I couldn’t stop seeing Henry as those kids. So I had to take the case right away.

Once we’re all in I hand out the files.

“Ok everyone. I know it’s early but crime never sleeps. So far 4 family’s have been killed. None of the family’s seem to have anything in common. Different races, ages, and social standings, the only thing is that all of them had both a mother and a father and at least one son.” I say as I sit down next to Emily. I don’t look at my file. I just can’t stand to see those photos again.

“ In all the family’s everyone but the fathers throats were slit and that was all. But all the fathers were beaten and raped.” Hotch said.

“Only the dads?” Morgan asked.

“ It also seems that with the other family members it was quick and gentle in their sleep as to try to create less pain. They were also posed as if he felt bad for hurting them. Except with the father, no remorse or empathy.” Reid said. 

“ So the unsub is probably only enjoying killing the father, everyone else is just mercy kills?” Emily said.

“ That’s how it appears yes.” Hotch said.

—

EMILY POV

“ Hey J.J.!” I call for her once we get off the plane.

“ Yeah?” She says.

“ You okay there? You’ve been tapping your foot and didn’t even look at the case file.” I said. Even if I wasn’t a profiler it would be easy to tell she was more distressed the usual. She sighed.

“ It’s just... Looking at those little boys really hurt. They all looked so much like Henry.” She says. I pull her in for a hug.

“ It’s all right, he’s safe with his father.” I say.

“ It was supposed to be my day with him... but once again he only gets to see his dad. It’s not fair, the days I’m there he’s with his father. I’m never there for him Emily” She whispers into my shoulder.

“I know it’s not fair, but he knows you love him and want the best” I reassure her.

“ Hey girls! We need to leave!” Rossi yells.

—

REID POV

Once we arrive at the station they set us up a spot. One of the officers who introduced himself a Eric Smith keeps glancing at me. I quickly turn to the evidence board trying not to pay attention to him. 

“ So if the only tuning theme is both parents and a boy then the unsub must be a man, and he must have had both of his parents in the picture. Seeing as the dad is the one who didn’t receive any mercy, he probably had issues with him.” I say. 

“ Yeah it looks like that” Eric Smith says as he stands next to be and snakes an arm around my waist. I go stiff, what is he doing?

“ Mr. Smith as much as I appreciate the input, we don’t need you yet.” Hotch says with a tone. Eric quickly walks away from us. I turn to Hotch.

“ What was that about?” I ask. He was making me uncomfortable but that was aggressive.

“ Like Hotch said we don’t need him here.” Morgan said. I turn to him, he also seems rather unhappy. I honestly don’t understand what just happened but I turn back to board. 

“ Me and Emily are going to check out the last crime scene, it seems to be the only one still in tacked.” Rossi says.

—

ROSSI POV

“ The Ross’s has two boys one was five and the other was eight, and then the parents mom 35 dad 47.” Emily says.

“If we are right and the unsub sees himself as the boy then why are all the boys different ages?” I ask. 

“ Mabye it wasn’t one traumatic thing he’s trying to recreate, mabye it took course over many years.” She suggests. I nod as we walk into the home, “ So the unsub got in the front door with the keys? Someone must have let him in. If the rest of the family as asleep when they were killed then the father must have let him in.”

“ And the father was tied to a kitchen chair so after letting him in the unsub tied him up and killed his family then returned and beat and raped him.” Emily said.

“ Well if the father used the keys to open the door he must have been out, probably where the unsub found him.” I add Emily nods as we enter into the dinning room where a chair is push against a wall with dried blood around it. We next enter the parents room where the mother was killed first, the to the boys room trying to retrace his steps. 

“ So we just need to find out where he found the father. And they seemed to have a newer car, mabye that will tell us.” She says. We head out eh front door and go to the car. Lucky they also gave us a car key. We start the car and open the tracker.  
1478 Oak is the last place he was before he headed home.

—

DEREK POV

“What’d you guys find?” I ask when the return.

“ The dad came from 1478 Oak before they were killed.” Emily says.

“ No no! Mr Ross was a very respectable man he would never go there!” The police chief Keller Patterson responsed.

“ What is it?” I ask. That prick Eric walks next to Reid and puts his arm around his shoulders before answering.

“ It’s a gay club, honestly not that surprising. I tend to be good at telling those kinds of things.” He says as he looks my pretty boy up and down. 

“ Don’t be disrespectful to the dead.” Rossi quickly returns. Reid looks very uncomfortable, Eric rolls his eye. Rossi walks over and pulls Reid away. Now Reid looks much more comfortable but also confused.

“ Well um... if he was targeted at a gay club mabye the other fathers were too?” Emily says trying to break the tension. 

“ Mabye that’s why he picks those family’s, a secretly gay father who cheats on his wife and son. Mabye that’s why the father gets it worst. He the one who broke the unsubs family.” Hotch says. I nod still keeping my eyes on the Eric kid.

“ Well it’s still young and there’s not much more we can do tonight, we don’t y’all go get sleep?” The chief offers. 

—


	2. Chapter 2

REID POV

“ Thank you sir, that would be fantastic.” I blurt our before anyone has the chance to respond.

“ Damn, you must be tried Pretty boy.” Derek laughs out. He’s not wrong. Before we got the call about the case I hadn’t slept at all, I was being kept up about... well ‘Pretty boy’ Derek has called be that occasionally as joke in the past. But recently it’s been different. He’s been saying it more and it’s never sarcastic anymore. I’m probably over thinking it. I look over and everyone starts to head out. We walk to the car and Hotch gets to drive.

“ Hey, we’re you not at all freaked out by that Eric dude in there?” Emily asked me when we were seated.

“ Yeah he was being an asshole!” Derek chimed in. I roled my eyes.

“ He was just a physical person, and I’m not used to that.” I said.

“ Yeah if that what you want to call it.” Rossi says. I don’t know, it’s not like he was doing anything that has t happened to me before. I mean Derek constantly touches me, and he isn’t foraging with me. Well he sees me as a brother, why would he even go for someone like me? 

We pull into the hotel parking lot and get out. I start walking away from the doors to try and clear my head. We’re on a case that’s what I should be thinking about. Not my stupid feeling for Derek that are only there because of deep rooted abandonment issues that make me want to be like by everyone around me. 

“ Hey kid where you going?” Derek suddenly says jolting me from my thoughts.

“ I’m just waking!” I shout for some god damn reason. He chuckles.

“ I thought you were tried pretty boy? Well I guess I’ll have to protect you then.” He says as he starts walking along side me. It’s going to be a long night.

—

J.J. POV

Hotch picks out the sleeping arrangements, sense Morgan and Reid weren’t with us they would have to share a room. And sense me and Emily are the girls we were grouped together. Leaving Rossi and Hotch to pair up.

I send Reid and Morgan a text telling them they’ll be pairing up. Then me and Emily head to our room.

“ Hey Em, I’m really sorry about earlier. I don’t know what happened. I’m not usually so emotionally involved in these cases, it was really unprofessional-“

“ J.J. you can always be as unprofessional as you need with me. I understand how look at picture of dead people hurt you, I’m honestly surprised it doesn’t happen more seeing as you’re such a sweet person.” She says. 

“ Stop Em, you’re either going to make me cry or kiss you.” I blush realizing what I just said. She laughs as she opens our room for us. God I hope I don’t slip up again. She would never feel the same.


	3. Chapter 3

DEREK POV

My dumb alarm goes off at 5 as usual waking me up from a great dream. I roll over and look at Reid on the other bed. He’s wide awake staring at the ceiling. Sadly sharing a room with him was pretty uneventful.

“ Hey kid, did you sleep at all?” I Croak out in my garglely morning voice. He turns his beautiful head towards me.

“ No I was thinking about the case.” He says. He shifts up into a sitting position as he talks and runs his slender fingers through his long messy hair. God he’s so pretty for a boy, “ you just got a stare all morning or are you gonna get ready.” I chuckle.

“ I think I like the first option seeing as I have such a beautiful view.” I say his pale face quickly becomes red.

“ Go get me coffee.” He demands crossing his arms and turning his pouty like face away from me. I quickly get out of bed and ruffle his hair.

“ You got me wiped pretty boy.” I say then head out the door towards the lobby.

—

EMILY POV

I head down to the lobby to grab me and J.J. a coffee. She isn’t awake yet so it will be a nice way to start off her morning. God I’m so obvious, I shocked she hasn’t told me to cool it yet with my advances. I start one of the many machines down here. 

“ Hey baby.” I here a smooth voice say from next to me. I turn my head and see Derek making coffee as well.

“ Hey, you make Spencer’s coffee?” I ask, knowing the answer. He was never really a morning person, and Derek would do anything to get his attention. 

“ Don’t judge me, J.J. isn’t down here and you have two mugs.” He says I roll my eyes.

“ I’m being nice, your sexually harassing your coworker Dr.Reid” I say he chuckles.

“ You’re not being nice either I see the way you two look at each other.” He says playfully.

“ Well mabye I look at her but I know she doesn’t care enough o look back.” I say as I poor Splenda into my coffee. He shakes his head.

“ Nope, you both clearly have it bad for each other. I know she feels the same way.” He says confidently.

“ Really?” I ask he nods as he pours way to much sugar to be healthy into one, definitely Spencer’s. I smile as I head back up to our room with the coffees. When I walk in J.J.s putting on her shoes and is almost ready the rest of the way. She smiles as she sees me.

“ Here’s your coffee ma’am.” I say as I hand it to her. She giggles, god that’s cute. 

“ Thanks Em, really needed it.” She says as she starts to sip it. I bend down and kiss her check. Then quickly leave and head down to the cars where Hotch, Rossi, and Reid are already waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

REID POV

“ So all of the fathers were larger sort of alpha males, so that means our unsub is probably smaller. That also aids in our theory that the unsub used a weapon to force the father to bring them back to his home and into it.” I say.

“ He’s probably a small white male in his late 20s to early 30s.” Hotch adds. We nod in agreement.

“ Ok well me and Reid will go ask around the bar to see what people saw.” Morgan says. 

Once we’ve been on the road for 10 minutes in a comfortable silence I start talking.

“ So, how do you think the unsub finds out they have family’s? I don’t think he sounds like the stalker type, although if they were being stalked they probably wouldn’t have even reported it see as about 83% of stalking Incidents go unreported. But there are a lot fewer men stalked then woman, 16.2% of woman have or are being stalked at some point in their life, as to men who are only 5.2% which is still a lot-“

“ Kid your rambling again,” Derek says with a chuckle,” you’re right though I don’t think he stalks them, he problems just asks if he has kids. They all seem like prideful men so I bet they admitted it.” I nod and we pull up to the place, seeing as it’s day it won’t have barely anyone in it.

We walk into a dead place, as I thought it would be.

“ What can I do for you two?” The bartender asks us. We walk over to him and flash our baggages, “ What’d we do to warrant the FBI?” He asks.

“ There have been four family’s killed in the past month, and we think all the fathers were here before the murder.” Derek says the bartender nods, “ We also believe all of the fathers may have left with a small white man in his late twenty’s to early thirty’s.” I pull out my phone and show a picture of Mr Ross.

“ Do you recognize him?” I say as I show him the phone.

“ Yeah, he was smashed and gave me a 100$ tip. You’re right he also left with a small young white dude.” I show him the other photos and he only recognizes one of the other fathers Mr Florez.

“ Yeah he and I... we hocked up. It was just a short little thing he also left with the same dude.” The bartender confirmed.

“ We’re going to be sending a sketch artist here to try and recreate him ok?” Derek asks, the bartender once again nods.

“ Is there anything else?” I ask he shakes his head no so we leave.

—

HOTCH POV

“ I think we’re ready to give a profile.” I say and everyone agrees.

“ So the unsub is a white male in his late twenty’s to early thirty’s. He’s probably very manipulative, and easily gets on to people’s good sides. So he might go under some raiders.” I say.

“ He can also be very angry and emotional at times. But he hides it well in everyday life.” Emily says.

“ We believe he’s targeting closeted gay men with family’s because his father was one. And probably never left the wife even though he was having Affairs.” Morgan says. 

“ Something has lead him the snap recently, a stresser. We don’t know what that is yet.” Rossi says.

“ And we believe this is what he looks like” Reid says as he hands out the sketch of the unsub that the bartender gave us. It showed a man with short tame hair, and a sharp jaw line. He had long eyelashes and was fairly attractive. J.J. is also reporting the same profile to the news/ public as we speak. We all dismiss and go back to the hotel seeing as we did as much as we could tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

MORGAN POV

As soon as they got back to the hotel Spencer took the bathroom for like a hour leaving Derek to change outside the bathroom. But it wasn’t for nothing getting to see Spencer walk out of there with wet hair, fuzzy pink socks, some way to short shorts, and a big t-shirt. 

“When’s the last time my pretty boy slept?” I ask. A blush crosses his face I can’t tell if it’s just from the nickname, my, or just me caring about him. Either way it’s cute as hell.

“ Three day and eight hours ago.” He responds. 

“ Wow kid, that’s not cool. What’s going on?” I ask he shakes his head.

“ I just need something that I’m comfortable with when I sleep, back at my apartment everything I have I’m use to, but here you’re the only thing I really know.” A smirky slides across my face.

“ Are you saying you want to cuddle?” I say, he turns even redder.

“ I mean- no- yes- maybe- STOP TAKING MY WORDS OUT OF CONTEXT!” He shouts making me burst out laughing. He sits in his bed and puts his head into his hands. I go over to his bed and sit next him. Before he can question me I wrap my arms around him and throw both of us back so we’re laying down together, “- whAt tHE hELL Are YOu doING DEreK!” He yelps.

“ Cuddling baby boy!” I laugh he hides his red face in my neck like a scared puppy. 

—

J.J. POV

I lean over the bathroom sink as I put of my lipstick. Then the door opens.

“ J.J. I got Coffee!” Emily says, why is she so nice to me? And yesterday... no that was just a friendly kiss. Is there such a thing as a friendly kiss? I sigh and head out of the bathroom. Emily hands me my coffee.

“ Thank Em, I don’t know how the world would go on without you.” I say then take a drink, how does she know what exactly I like? It’s not like I’ve ever told her before. She steps a bit closer to me and leans in to whisper in my ear. 

“ We should head out now.” She whispers. Why was that so seductive?? I turn and she’s already out the door. I quickly leave too.

—

ROSSI POV

“ It seems we have no other way to get leads but to wait for more body’s, and tonight is the night he’s supposed to go again” Emily says.

“ Well I have thought of one thing,” I say everyone turns towards me, “ Well sense it is tonight maybe we could go undercover to the bar, Hotch could be the dad and the rest of us would be there to watch.” 

“ That’s a good idea David.” Hotch says, “ we should head out at 11 to be safe” 

The team agrees.

—

EMILY POV

We don’t have much to do but wait til 11. Hotch has went over the plan a million times already. It’s so boring. I scan the room and my eyes land on J.J. scrolling through her phone. I quickly head over to her and plop down next to her. 

“ Do you need something?” She asks jokingly. I lean over her shoulder and see she’s looking at picture of Henry.

“ Wow he’s getting big. You doing great,” I say as I lift my right hand to her waist. She doesn’t even flinch or show any kind of reaction.

“ Yeah, I know he’s still young but, he’s just growing up so fast.” She says.

“ God you sound like every parent ever.” I say she chuckles and I feel the vibrations from it seeing as my front is pressed up to her back.

“ Hey um Em, what have you been doing?” She asks quietly.

“ Can you be a bit more clear?” I ask back she sighs.

“ You’ve been closer and more touchy the past few days..” she says. I quickly push myself away from her.

“ I’m sorry! I didn’t know tha-“

“ No! No! Emily I like it! I was just wondering what changed?...” she said. A breath I didn’t know I was holding in come out.

“ Derek told me, something that just made me feel more confident..” I say. She tilts her head like a confused puppy.

“ What'd he say?” I sigh she’s really going to make me spell it out

“ That he think you could maybe- maybe feel the same way that I do..” I nearly whisper. She looks shocked, “ I’m sorry J.J....”

“ Em are you saying you have a crush on me?” 

“ M-More then a crush.” I say prepareing for rejection. But then she pulls me into a hug.

“I have more then a crush for you too Em.” She says.


	6. Chapter 6

REID POV

I look around the bar, spotting Hotch and trying my best to profile from what I have of the people around him. I really hate this plan. It should work, but I can’t help but wonder if we don’t get to the car fast enough and the unsub has time to pull a gun on Hotch and get him to drive away? Then we’ll have a hostage situation, and our boss and friend will be put in more danger then he needs to be. 

The empty seat next to be at the corner of the bar was filed in a second before I could even comprehend someone coming over to me. I curse myself for paying to much attention to Hotch and not enough to myself.

“ So your coworkers seem to be a little to protective of you...” Eric says. My eyes fly up and meet his, making me realize how close he sat to me. I don’t know why my heart speed up and my hand started to slowly reach for my hidden gun.

“ W-what do you mean?” I ask not completely registering his words sense this whole situation was very overwhelming. He chuckles lightly and brings his finger up to my chin and moves my face horribly closer to his. I only comply out of fear, of what I don’t know. He hasn’t been threatening but him touching me right now is making me want to throw up.

“ Your so cute.” He purs then forces his lips on mine. I go still. What. I hate this, I hate myself for sitting here like an idiot and letting him do something as simple as this to me. Then the putrid warmth of Eric’s body is pulled away I distantly here a short lived argument. A new warmth is placed in the seat next to mine a gently hand is placed on my shoulder, I flinch away before I here the some distance voice that was yelling at Eric talking to me much softer. The fog starts to lift a bit and the voice becomes clearer. I hear Derek.

“ ... I sorry kid I knew that asshole was bad news. I wish I would have kept track of you! I should have put him in his place the second he messed with you at the station-“ he rambled on clearly anger with himself but subconsciously keeping his tone soft as to not scare me.

“ Derek,” I cut him off. His eyes train to mine he opens his mouth but I stop him, “ thank you, I don’t know why I froze. I would have just let him take me.... no I just...” I know what to say but I don’t know how. He pulls me close to his chest gently giving me time to back away. I put up no fight and put my head on his shoulder. He sighs.

“ I’m sorry Spencer, I wish I was there to beat his ass sooner.” He says making me drily laugh against his shoulder.

“ You don’t have to protect me all the time...”

“ Yes I do.”

“ Why?” 

“ Becuase I love you Spencer.”

“ You love JJ too but your here hugging me.” He pulled me away from him and looked me in the eyes.

“ Spencer I feel horrible telling you this while your still in a state of shock but I have to tell you so you can find some else to comfort you. I’m in love with you Pretty Boy, I know your probably disgusted-“ before he can finish his confessions I put my finger up to his lip.

“ Derek I don’t want to be like Eric, so I’m going to ask for your consent, can I kiss you?” I say, a smile breaks on his face, the our ear pieces beep. The signal that the unsub has left the building with Hotch. Shit we should have been paying attention. We both stand up and try to walk out of the building as unsuspiciously as possible. When we finally reach the parking lot we see JJ and Emily already watching the car with their guns drawn out of the unsubs view of range. Another beep comes in the tiny ear piece. That’s our signal that the unsub has given us reasonable probability to commit the arrest. We all aim our guns at the unsub. In the car we can see Hotch pull his gun before the unsub and tell him something. The unsub obliges with Hotches demand and exit the car. Most unsubs wouldn’t listen so easy but this guy just wants to save his own ass. Most cases we have to figure out who the unsub is first but this case it was better to just profile what he would do and get him that way. 

Rossi cuffs him and we finally make it back to the hotel for the night. Once me and Derek close the door to our room he turns to me with a huge smirk on his face.

“ I never did get that kiss.”


End file.
